


A Poem About Jack

by Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I wrote this to get rid of writers block, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich/pseuds/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich
Summary: Just a poem about the Best Character Ever. I love Jack so much.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Poem About Jack

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but was too afraid to post it until now. First poem I’ve ever written here. Tell me what you think!

Extraordinary boy  
Born of stubborn love and self preservation  
Trying to understand

Fledgling boy  
Doesn't understand the world and its creatures  
Trying to choose

Dangerous boy  
Has two who care and one who’s cautious  
Trying to prove himself

Beautiful boy  
Made of pastels and power  
Trying to change his tides

Abandoned boy  
Clinging to here and there  
Trying to hope

Found boy  
Between his fight and his family  
Trying to choose

Rescued boy  
Betrayed and abused  
Trying to survive

Powerless boy  
Devoid of grace and gratitude  
Trying to adjust

Dying boy  
Accepts his fate with an apology and a smile  
Trying to be brave

Born-again boy  
With a second chance and three who defend  
Trying to repay

Sickly boy  
Can’t show them the hurt and the breaks  
Trying to hide

Determined boy  
Cares only for his cause and his own  
Trying to finish it

Damaged boy  
Can’t and won’t acknowledge  
Trying to be okay

Empty boy  
Has to do good and cannot feel  
Trying to be them

Broken boy  
A mistake and desperation  
Trying to go back

Defeated Boy  
Dead and gone  
Trying to sleep

Awakened boy  
Alive and ready  
Trying to follow the rules

Reunited boy  
Hugged tightly and accepted by one  
Trying to fit

Helpless boy  
There is one thing he can do and he can't do it  
Trying to do good

Disappeared boy  
A place no one has been to and no one else will go  
Trying to be the right one

Back-together boy  
Heavy heart and fast-falling tears  
Trying to atone


End file.
